The Never Ending Perils of Hermione Granger:Part 2
by clairerox12
Summary: Sequel to The Never Ending Perils Of Hermione Granger. Hope you will enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I can't believe what just happened. Ron is finally mine, and I don't want him anymore. For the first time in my life, something went according to plan, and I wish it hadn't happened. I wanted Draco Malfoy more than anything in the world.

"Hermione, I didn't realize it before, but now I know how much you mean to me. Hermione, I love you." Ron says

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I've waited throughout all my 6th year desperately needing to hear those words, but now they sound like poison in my ears.

"Ron, I"

"I know how you feel, Harry kind of let that one slip. Then I got to thinking about it, and I realized that I felt the same, so it all works out." He picks me up, spinning me around, then kisses me. Surprisingly, he is even more forceful with his tongue than Draco, but I stand my ground and don't let him in.

I don't believe it, but I was just forced into a relationship that a day ago was my wildest dream and is now my worst nightmare.

I wake up in the morning, wondering if last night was a dream or not. But, I find out when I go into the common room. I see Lavender crying while Ron is talking softly to her. Then he gets up, rushes over, and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey." He says, "You hungry?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, if you're hungry, we'll get something to eat."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He keeps his arm around me the whole way down to the Great Hall.

"Here you go," says Ron as he pulls the whole bench back for me to sit down. What a douche bag

"Thank you, Ron," I say choppily. "But I could've done it myself."

"Nonsense, I've got it," he says while he looks at me lovingly which makes me even more uncomfortable.

"Good morning Harry," I say, trying to stay as isolated from Ron as possible.

"I thought about what you said, and I realized that I felt the same way, so I broke up with Lavender so we could be together."

This is exactly what I don't want to hear. I wish I could talk to Harry alone, and ask him what the fuck he was thinking when he told Ron how I felt. Emphasis on felt, as in past feelings. I go through the rest of breakfast silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

We were on our way to potions class, when I saw Lavender. She had her skirt up way too high and her shirt was way too low. I looked up at Ron and his eyes were the size of tennis balls. I looked over at Harry. He mouthed the words "What the fuck happened to her?" I laugh into my sweater.

I couldn't help laughing when she passed and you could see a glimpse of her panties. Then she looked back and glared at me, which made me laugh even harder. Well, I did feel bad for her. I took her boyfriend and I don't have any feelings for him other than friendship.

We go into the classroom and Ron pulls out my chair in the same annoying way he did at breakfast. In the process, he knocks over a glass of fizzy purple liquid and it got all over his hand.

"AHHHHHH!" he screams. His skin is bubbling and turning colors.

"Oh no," says Professor Slughorn, "Someone, take him to the infirmary, immediately!"

"I will!" says Lavender as she flashes all of us with her skimpy outfit jumping out of her chair. She grabs Ron's arm and they rush out the door.

"Finally," I say to Harry, "We have some time talk."

"I guess I have some explaining to do," replies Harry.

"Yah, big time."

"I have a perfectly good reason for what I did."

"Oh really?"

He sighs, "I just couldn't have you getting close to Draco."

This is when I realize how like a big brother Harry is to me.

"Harry, that's very sweet, but I don't have feelings for him anymore."

Harry looks at me in complete shock. His face was flushed and his eyes were open wide.

"Okay, now that I have time to tell you, there is something you really should know. Last night, Draco needed to talk to me, so we met by the fat lady, and," deep breath, "he kissed me."

I could feel the anger boiling inside him. I thought that if he held it in much longer, he would burst.

"And when he did," I continue, "I found out that you were right. I don't know how it's possible, but I felt like a wire finally connected and Draco was just so perfectly imperfect that he could just understand me and I could understand him and I for the first time saw past the douchebag he is. And, the craziest part of it all is that when he kissed me," I can feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes and I don't know why, "there were fireworks going off in my head, but when Ron kissed me, all I could think about is getting him to stop."

Harry looks at me with anger and confusion. I feel really bad, but I can't control my wants. This feels like an episode of some American soap opera.

Harry stays silent for the rest of potions and so do I. I can only imagine what is going through his head right now.

I'm having an extremely hard time sleeping. I've been thinking about how to break the news to Ron, and wondering if I should. Yes, I should.

I am now the last one left in the common room. I think what to say to him.

Suddenly, I hear something outside the common room. I go up to the door and I see Draco.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing out here at this hour," I whisper ask him. "It's almost 3 in the morning!" He stands there for almost a full minute before I say, "Well, what do you want?"

I never thought I'd love a mud blood," he says as he pulls me in and this time, I voluntarily let his tongue pass my lips and enter my lips. And, for one moment, nothing matters at all, except the two of us, right there, right then. But, then all of it came on me all at once. Ron, Harry, Lavender, Draco; everything. This is when I realize that I have to choose one side, with no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I wake up and feel sick to my stomach. I'm going to throw up. I rush to the girl's restroom and thankfully make it to the toilet. I can feel something else coming up, so I lean over and I puke again. What's going on? I get up and go and look in the mirror. My face is flushed and my eyes are dark. I need to go to the infirmary.

I go back to my room and put on some clothes on and try my absolute hardest to not get noticed. I go through the common room without anyone saying anything to me, but when I get out into the hallway, Ron spots me and I put my hair in my face so he wouldn't recognize me, but he keeps coming towards me.

"Hello?" I say in a disguised voice.

"Hello, have you seen Hermione?" he responds.

Thank God!, "Um, I haven't seen her around."

"Damn it," he says under his breath. "Thank you anyway," he says, walking away.

I continue down the halls and then I see Draco. I stop short and I notice that he's alone, no Crabe or Goyle in sight. He rushes over to me, but we don't say a word and he takes my hand and guides me to an empty room. He shuts the door and walks over to me and we start kissing he puts his arms around my waist, but I push him back.

"We should stop," I say, "I'm not feeling well and I don't want you to catch it."

"It doesn't matter," he says. "I have been waiting too long to stop now."

And now, I know I have passed the point of no return.

**AN: this chapter was based on 'The Point of No Return' from 'The Phantom of the Opera' (my favorite movie EVER! (2004 version)).**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel disgusting. Not just because I'm sick, but I can't believe I just did that. It's so very unlike me to do something like this. Then again, I haven't really been acting like myself lately. I try to be invisible as I rush to the Infirmary. Then, out of the blue, comes Ron. God, he's the last person I want to see right now. I attempt to stay clear of his path, that doesn't work. He sees me rather quickly and rushes to my side.

"Where have you been all morning?" he questions, "You missed breakfast and first class, and we all know how unlike you that is."

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all." I say trying to keep this conversation short.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Infirmary? What's wrong?" he asks me. I truly don't want to answer any of these questions.

"I'll be fine. Now I-"

"Now if you need anything," he says with a stupid look in his eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist, "I will be right here for you."

At this point I'm completely annoyed by him. Then he tries to kiss me, but that doesn't fly.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU RON." I scream as I push him away. This draws way more attention than it should've.

"W-what?" he asks in a small voice as he gets a little misty eyed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have those types of feelings for you."

"B-but Harry said-"

"Well Harry was wrong, I don't want to hurt you or anything, but I don't"

Not having anything else to say, I walk myself down to the Infirmary, finally.


End file.
